Jill Hale
Jill Hale is a paramedic in Seattle. History Train Crash After the train crash, Jill brought in Tom Maynard and Bonnie Crasnoff. She gave the doctors a report of their injuries and explained why they were still attached by the pole between them. When asked about the scene, she said it wouldn't be too bad for the doctors because there weren't a lot of survivors. Later, when Cristina was looking for a missing severed leg, Jill confronted her about why she was in the ambulance and told Cristina how bad the scene was, saying the patient could live without his leg. ("Into You Like a Train") Constance Ferguson Jill was one of the paramedics who brought in Constance Ferguson after she swallowed razor blades in prison. ("Owner of a Lonely Heart") Pamela Calva When Pamela Calva was in a minor car accident, Jill was one of the paramedics who brought her into the ER. She said that on-lookers had observed what looked like seizure activity, but she and the doctors were shocked when Pamela had a spontaneous orgasm. ("Yesterday") Jesse Fannon When Jesse Fannon was in a car accident, Jill was on the rig that brought him to the ER. She told the doctors about his case and mentioned that he seemed to have OCD. ("Superstition") Harley Hernandez Jill was on the rig that brought in Harley Hernandez after he was impaled on a tree. When his father was blocking the way, she asked him to move. ("I Am a Tree") Meth Lab Explosion Jill brought in Marla Kristler who was injured when her meth lab exploded. ("Love/Addiction") Car Accident After a car accident involving six people, Jill brought in a patient with burns and a laceration from hitting the windshield. ("Life During Wartime") Mike Carlson Jill brought in Mike Carlson, who was in critical condition after being shot multiple times by his daughter, Maddy. ("No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance)") Bus Accident When Amanda was injured being pushed out of the way of an oncoming bus, Jill brought her to the ER. ("Now or Never") Gina Thompson When Gina Thompson was shot on the job, Jill brought her to the hospital. ("Sympathy for the Parents") Pacific College Shooting When Jared Swork opened fire on Pacific College, Jill was one of the paramedics who responded to the trauma. She brought in John Sturgeon, a professor who was injured while climbing out a window after helping several students escape. ("Disarm") Career She is a paramedic in Seattle. Notes and Trivia *Jill was credited as Jill the Paramedic, Paramedic, Paramedic Jill and Paramedic #2. Gallery Episodic 206JilltheParamedic.png|Into You Like a Train 211JilltheParamedic.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 218JilltheParamedic.png|Yesterday 221JilltheParamedic.png|Superstition 302JilltheParamedic.png|I Am a Tree 402JilltheParamedic.png|Love/Addiction 506JilltheParamedic.png|Life During Wartime 521JilltheParamedic.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 524JilltheParamedic.png|Now or Never 6x19ParamedicJill.png|Sympathy for the Parents 7x11ParamedicJill.png|Disarm Episode Stills 2x06-2.jpg 2x11-5.JPG 5x06-4.jpg Appearances fr:Jill Hale Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:Paramedics